Fear
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Ele tinha medo... por coisas que não entendia... coisas que envolviam as pessoas que amava.  Seus pais e Harry Potter. Projeto HD Kids Forum 6V


**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Fear_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> _Ele tinha medo... por coisas que não entendia... coisas que envolviam as pessoas que amava. Seus pais e Harry Potter.__  
><em>**Ship:** _Harry x Draco_  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Angust  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> _- T _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _Completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> _Oneshot_  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _Spoiler 6, feito para o Projeto HD Kids_

**Fear**

**por Kaline Bogard**

Draco tinha apenas onze anos e não entendia de verdade o que estava acontecendo. Claro, ia pra Hogwarts e isso era incrível. Estava estourando de ansiedade e alegria. Mal podia contar os dias...

O ponto era seus pais.

Eles não pareciam tão felizes. Havia uma inquietação... um mal estar... algo que ele tão jovem não podia compreender com sua mente juvenil, ainda inocente.

Mas sua mãe chorava quando achava que estava sozinha. Ver sua mãe tão triste lhe dava vontade de gritar. Ela era a rainha da mansão, ela era tudo pra si... uma mulher como ela devia apenas sorrir, para que sua felicidade tornasse o dia mais claro. Draco odiava não poder fazer nada para secar aquelas lágrimas.

Seu pai. Seu herói. Sua fortaleza. Lucius Malfoy não chorava. Draco jamais vira uma lagrima sequer deslizar pela face de granito. Mas mesmo ele, sempre tão inabalável, tinha momentos em que o tormento se mostrava nas íris experientes. Mesmo o poderoso Lucius Malfoy parecia fraco e doente com cada vez mais freqüência, como se intuísse ter que enfrentar algo ruim do qual não podia fugir.

Draco não sabia o que fazer quando via seus pais em situação tão frágil. O medo de seu pai era seu medo. A dor de sua mãe era sua dor. Sua ingenuidade ainda não separara totalmente os vínculos, sua mente ainda não o entendia como um ser separado dos progenitores, aceitando-se como uma extensão dos próprios pais.

E, evidentemente, havia Harry Potter.

O nome que era odiado em sua casa, que trazia rancor e repulsa.

O nome da criança que desprezara sua oferta de amizade, que renegara tudo o que Draco oferecera e ele oferecera tudo o que tinha.

As emoções se misturavam e o marcavam como ferro incandescente. A dor de sua mãe, o medo de seu pai, o desprezo de Harry Potter. A humilhação oculta na pele de uma doninha. A dor física do Sectuempra. O desprezo e a obsessão de Harry Potter.

Draco queria entender tudo aquilo. Draco queria gritar.

Ele gritou. E chorou.

Então havia o chocolate.

Doce, forte e melado, sendo forçado por seus lábios.

Os olhos se arregalaram e por trás das íris desfocadas residia todo o medo e tristeza que a cor cinza não ocultava.

– Fique comigo, Draco. Apenas fique comigo.

Engoliu o chocolate com dificuldade, olhando ao redor desorientado. Viu um Patrono afastando incontáveis Dementors. Ainda estavam no meio da batalha. Tinha muito o que ser feito para vencer a guerra. Lembrou-se da emboscada, dos Comensais e dos Dementors. Cenas da luta vieram a sua mente confusa, resquícios do beijo que quase recebera.

O beijo que aflorava as piores lembranças.

Desesperado ofegou. Mal percebeu a retirada dos inimigos depois que o plano dera errado. Mal registrou os aliados voltando a se organizar, dando atenção aos feridos, contando os mortos.

Registrou tão somente os braços de Harry passando em volta de seu corpo, trazendo-o para mais perto num abraço que denunciava o puro desespero.

Só assim Draco relaxou, com a realidade do contato entre os corpos. O calor de Harry o envolvendo, salvando-o do mar revoltoso que eram seus sentimentos, dilacerados depois de quase ser dementado.

O loiro retribuiu o abraço. Sim, Harry Potter fazia parte de sua vida desde que tinham onze anos. O começo de ambos fora marcado por coisas ruins e dolorosas que pouco a pouco foram mudando e ganhando novos tons.

Agora o Gryffindor não o magoava. Ambos descobriram juntos na evolução do relacionamento que, verdadeiramente, amor e ódio eram faces contrárias de uma única moeda.

A moeda que o destino arremessava para o ar, brincando com a vida das pessoas. O qual ninguém podia controlar.

– Eu estou bem... – sussurrou no abraço.

E ficaria bem enquanto estivesse com Harry, apesar de tudo o que acontecera, independente do que estava por vir.

Fim

Feito para a maratona HD Kids!

Own, um projeto super gato! O tema é o dia das crianças, levar nossos queridinhos do Pinhão a esse momento (nem sempre feliz) de suas vidas.

Enfim. Sou péssima com finais. E com angust.

Enjoy...


End file.
